I Want You A Kendall & Aidan Story
by AMCLuvr90
Summary: Kendall & Aidan belong together. This is my story of how they finally actually become a couple and live happily ever after.
1. Questons & Answers

As she walked down the stairs, the night before replayed in her head.  
  
She was lost in her own world now and wasn't watching where she was going. That's why she bumped into him.  
  
"Hey Kendall," he said as he caught her from falling to the floor.  
  
She looked up at him and left to her world again. Remembering everything that night. Remembering her asking him to leave because she wasn't ready, but she was ready. She was just too scared to let go to him, to show him the true her. She didn't know him that well enough yet. She wanted to though.  
  
She wondered if he was upset with her about the night before. There was only one way to find out.  
  
"Hey Aidan," she said half smiling, still in her daze. "I was just looking for you." It was half true. She came looking for him to tell him she was sorry, but she was gonna wait a few moments to get her thoughts sorted out.  
  
"Well, what a coincidence, I was looking for you also," he said wearing his famous grin. "I wanted to tell you that there are no hard feelings about last night."  
  
Well she got her answer. Should she explain why she asked him to leave or does he already know?  
  
"Im sorry about that it was just..." she said as Aidan cut her off.  
  
"You don't need to explain anything to me. I understand, you are still hooked on Ryan. It's alright, I can wait." He said as he put his hand around her shoulders and led her to an empty table. "Now what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Well he was off a little on why she asked him to leave, but there is no reason to tell him, is there?  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted you come up to my room after your shift and we can talk and hang. You know, get better acquainted." She said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice." He said putting his hand on top of hers. "Well, I got to get back to work now, see you after my shift then." He got up and walked towards the bar.  
  
"Is this the right thing to do?" she asked herself. "I like him but I'm so unsure." 


	2. Decisions

She didn't want to let her guard down like she did with Ryan. She didn't want Aidan to hurt her like Ryan did. She couldn't take it a second time; she couldn't even take it the first time.  
  
Aidan was different. He treated her like a woman and didn't want to change her.  
  
Her being a badass turned him on in a way. He stood by her side and understood her and her decisions.  
  
She has so many mixed feelings for Aidan and it's so confusing. Should she be with him or not? Does She love him? Will she ever love him?  
  
She would have to decide quickly, his shift was over soon.  
  
Just then JR walks into the bar and interrupts Kendall's thoughts.  
  
"Hey Kendall!" he said walking up to her table. He smiled his million dollar smile which always makes her feel weak n makes her give in to anything.  
  
"Hey JR," Kendall smiled back.  
  
"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asked her standing over the empty chair Aidan once sat in.  
  
She returned to her world again. The last time she and him "Talked Alone", they ended up in a passionate kiss. She liked him, as a friend, and a kiss could just ruin everything.  
  
She cares for him but not that way. No matter how many times she tells him, they always end up in a kiss. It just doesn't feel right.  
  
Should she take him to her room to talk, or will that kiss lead to something more?  
  
Kendall stood up and pushed in her chair. "Come on JR, let's go talk." 


	3. Ryan All Over Again

"Should I let him inside? "Kendall thought as she reached her door.  
  
The last time this happened, they ended up in a passionate kiss. What happens if this time, it becomes more, way more?  
  
She unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing a tidy, well-organized room.  
  
He walked in and sat on her bed. Bouncing a little to test the strength.  
  
She took a chair and moved it towards the bed. She set it up across from JR and sat on it. She folded her hands in her lap, and looked at him with her big, brown, glistening eyes.  
  
"So what's the problem JR? A girl, your father?" she guessed.  
  
"Well it's a girl, but not the kind you're thinking," he revealed. "It's Liza."  
  
"What's the problem with Liza?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Well it's a long story," he said looking down, as if he didn't know where to begin.  
  
He suddenly picked up his head and looked deeply into Kendall's eyes. Lust and passion could be seen within his eyes. Lust and passion for. Kendall.  
  
"I have something better in mind," he said smiling as he reached for her hand.  
  
She pushed her chair back and tried to stand up but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back into the chair. He slid the chair closer to him and gently touched her lips with his.  
  
They shared a very deep, passionate kiss.  
  
He pulled her on the bed with him and lied her down.  
  
As he started unbuttoning her shirt, Aidan walks in. 


End file.
